


Our futures fate

by Idiedyoung



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/F, F/M, M/M, More tags to be added, Time Travel, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 19:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12153591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idiedyoung/pseuds/Idiedyoung
Summary: All she wanted was to find her brothers and save her future. Kinda hard when your stuck in 2016.Oliver and felicitys daughter comes from the the year 2038 in hopes of saving the future from a Rouge speedster. But just because that's who she says she is doesn't mean anyone believes her. And what if she can't find her brothers in time? Then there all screwed anyway.Basically replacing some of the plot of arrow season 4





	Our futures fate

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, gonna start this off by saying I have zero plan on where I want this story to go. I just really like the idea and want to build on it. The first chapters Kinda rocky I think but will get better so, bear with me?

Star city 2016

 

He tried to run. Tried to scale a few fences in an effort to get her off his trail, but she was too quick, to stealthy. He focused ahead of him, trying desperately not to look back in hopes of outrunning the hooded figure currently chasing him. 

He looked to his left to see a fire escape with a few steps missing. He could climb it, throw her off him. But she was smarter than that. She started darting up the railing and he could hear the clank of her footsteps as she went up.

Then she was in front of him, arrow pointed at his left eye. Her blue clad arm pulled back ready to fire. He was shaking so bad she could've sworn he would shit himself any second. His eyes bugged out and his mouth was slightly open in and ll silent yell. In a low voice she repeated the question she asked when he first decided to run. 

“Where are my brothers?”

Shit. How could someone who appeared so tiny be so terrifying? 

He held his hands up in surrender and shook his head vigorously. 

“I don't know man I swear I don't know!”

But she really wasn't having it, not when she had nothing. She needed answers. She pulled the bow back tighter.

“Then lead me to someone who does! You have friends, someone knows something!”

He was really testing her patience, she knew he knew something. He had to.

“I swear I don't know anything!”

She paused like she was considering that maybe he really didn't know anything, that maybe he was telling the truth. Then she released the arrow right into his chest. He didn't even make a sound as he fell to the ground.

“Wrong. Answer.”

~~~

Central city 2038

 

“THEODORE!”

The wind was making it hard to see, but she could just barely make out her brother struggling to fight the speedster. 

He had came out of nowhere, just when they had gotten a minute to regroup and try to get their bearings. It had been a long day. Tommy was behind her, trying to find a way out of the warehouse without the speedster noticing. 

‘If we could just get to dad.’

Theo had lost his bow a long time ago, now trying and failing to use his arrows as makeshift knives. He was swinging them wildly, fist flying and connecting with nothing. The speedster was too fast. 

Always to fast. 

She wanted to help Him, but he told her to leave him there. To keep Tommy safe. He was the only one who knew where the box was, but the speedster didn't know that and they planned to keep it that way.

Tommy tapped her on the shoulder and pointed to one of the higher beams in the ceiling. If they could get up there they could drop a grenade circle, enough to slow the speedster down so they could grab Theo and escape.

The wind picked up suddenly and she looked over to see the speedster running circles around theo, punching him everywhere he could reach and laughing maniacally. Purple lightning bursts and crackling around them. 

Grimacing about leaving her big brother on his own, she focused as Tommy put an arm around her waist and she released the grappling hook arrow. When it hit its target she released the trigger and they went into the air.

Then she was knocked on the ground again falling hard on her back, looking up in time to see that the speedster had grabbed Tommy.

He waved mockingly at her and held her little brother up like a prize. 

“To slow.”

“MEGAN! HELP!”

She sprang to her feet and tried to reach them but she hadn't even made it to steps before the speedster jumped into the breach.

“NO, TOMMY!”

It closed immediately behind them and then it was quiet.

Always to slow

She couldn't move, she could barely register what happened. Then Theo made a pitiful groaning sound and her eyes darted over to where he laid crumpled in a ball on the ground.

“Oh no. Theo!”

She dashed over to him and gently pulled his head into her lap. He was close to being unconscious. He was beaten everywhere, his face bloody and one of his eyes was swollen completely shut.

His lip was split and she was sure he'd be out of the field for a long time.

“ Meg, T-tommy. Wha-”

“Shh it's okay, we gotta get you out of here first okay. It'll be okay”

He didn't respond, just took a series of challenging breathes that resulted in him coughing hysterically. 

She had to stand him up, they had to find dad and find Tommy.

She looked over where the breach had been. 

'We're gonna find you Thomas.'

~~~

Star city 2016

It had been a week since she'd arrived and she was nowhere closer to finding out where the hell her brothers were. To say she was getting frustrated was an understatement. 

She had grilled and put arrows in too many people that she cared to admit. But she couldn't think about it, couldn't regret her actions. All that mattered was finding her brothers. 

She was currently in the old railway station in the glades. Laying low was honestly quite easy as she only went out at night. She made sure that anyone who saw or interacted with never said a word.

She spent her days forming a plan, she had to get them back. She had to get back to her time so they could put the speedster down once and for all. He had been terrorizing her family forever, starting with killing her mother right in front of her and her brothers.

She could still remember Tommy's screams. Theo's crumpled expression. 

She knew he wouldn't kill them, he needed them. But he would torture them until he found out where the box was and that was something that couldn't happen. He could NEVER find it.

She needed to find them. She stood up with a renewed vigor, and seeing as the sun set two hours ago. Hopefully she had a successful night in store.

~~~

It was a simple plan, the Russian mob had more than enough contacts and ways to get information. And even though she couldn't go to them herself, she could go to someone who could. 

The guy wasn't as skeezy as he looked. Or a stupid. All it took was an arrow aimed at his face for him to do as she asked; to find out if they had any news on a Rouge speedster.

But of course nothing ever goes the way it's supposed to. Next thing she knows she's being shot at by at least 12 guys. Apparently the guy didn't leave out the part about fulfilling a hooded figures request. 

Snitch.

She ran a good three blocks by rooftop before she stopped to rest. She needed a new plan.

She crouched down and thought about her limited amount of options.

2016\. That's where she was. That means that star labs was still intact. And if any place had anyway to find a speedster, it was there. She had to get to central city.

But she wouldn't be for a while. As she stood from her crouched position she felt the familiar peirce of an arrow going through her shoulder. She cried out and spun around, only to come face to face with a girl clad in red and her bow pointed right at her ready to shoot again.

Speedy. 

“Don't move. I will shoot you!”

She raised her hands slowly in surrender, slyly looking for a way to escape.

“Who are you?" she yelled

She made sure her modulator was on before answering.

“Someone you shouldn't worry about.”

Then without hesitation she turned and shot a grappling hook arrow and jumped.

She turned and vaguely saw speedy run to the edge of the roof and follow her with her eyes. She turned back around and landed on the next roof and broke into a sprint until she got far enough away that she was sure he wasn't being followed.

See stopped and finally acknowledged the pain in her shoulder. The arrow went through and she was bleeding heavily.

Damnit aunt Thea.

So much for laying low.

Oh well she couldn't focus on that now. She needed to get to star labs.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments? Suggestions? All are welcome. Next chapter should be soon.


End file.
